Ward Five
by Your Existence
Summary: Hatake Kakashi used to be the highest valued teacher in one of the highest rated high schools in Konoha. But when his profound drug abuse is discovered by his higher ups, he is fired and sent to a series of hospitals before ending up in a mental hospital.
1. Prologue

**Title: Ward Five**

**Author: Your Existence**

**Date: 9/1/10**

* * *

He awoke, screaming.

Kakashi was in terrible pain. He could feel pressure building up on the left side of his face, focusing where his left eye used to be. He pulled at his restraints and yelled and screamed desperately for help. Angry, pain-induced tears rolled down his face. He pulled weakly at his restraints again. He felt so weak, and it wasn't from him screaming and thrashing about. To be held down, strapped down like an animal. It made him feel like he wasn't a person and that his freedom had been taken away, and it had.

He eventually gave in and stopped struggling. The struggling had made his headache worse. There was so much pressure built up, Kakashi didn't know what to do with him self, not that he could to anything anyway. Despite the loud thuds sounding in his ears, Kakashi look up as far as he could when he heard soft footsteps outside his door.

A woman was at the door, looking into the room through the small barred window in the door. He hair was black and her eyes seemed to glow a crimson red. After a moment, the door handle went down. A slight squeak sounded as the door opened. The black-haired woman walked into the room and let the heavy door close on its own. A loud bang rang through the room when the door finally closed, making Kakashi wince. His head throbbed painfully. His vision was blurry. His eyelids drooped.

Besides Kakashi's heavy breathing, the room was silent. The woman said nothing. It felt like someone was smashing his head over and over again with a sledgehammer and he cried out. He reached out to the woman, silently begging her to help him.

The woman backed away from Kakashi's pleading hand and walked back to the door and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Kakashi started to feel hysterical. The pain was beginning to be too much to bare. The squeaking of the door sounded again, mentally cutting into Kakashi's skull. The woman had come back with a cart.

She ripped open an alcohol pad package and wiped his upper arm down.

"This will help you…" whispered the woman, as if she was afraid of someone hearing her. She stood up straight again, throwing the pad into a trash bin under the cart. The woman then held up a syringe already filled with a liquid. She took the long cap of the needle and bent over Kakashi's arm again. "The pain should go away now…" said she as the needle went deep into the muscle of his arm.

Not long after she took the needle out of his arm did his vision start to blur at the edges. The woman and her cart headed towards the door. She didn't look back at Kakashi as she closed the door gently.

The blur spread in his eyes, darkness following close behind. He felt as if he was flying, in a way, as he fell away from consciousness.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Ward Five

**Author:** Your Existence

**Date:** 10/1/10 (Jan. 10, 2010)

**Chapter:** One

**Author's Note:** I guess I should mention that the chapter before this one was a prologue and won't flow straight into this chapter. Future chapters will eventually lead up to that little segment in the prologue.

Anywhoozle, enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi casually glanced over at the clock in his dashboard. Twelve minutes past eight. He knew he should have been in the classroom at seven, seven thirty at the latest, to get today's lesson plan ready, but, as always, he wasn't there. Kakashi shot up outside in the teacher's parking lot in his car around the same time every morning. Kakashi didn't have to be late to his classroom full of teenagers every day. He chose to be late. He _needed_ the extra time, actually.

His whole day depended on that shot of heroin.

-

When he walked into the classroom at eight twenty eight, the class grinded out a half-assed 'Good Morning' to him. Kakashi ignored them and, picking up his blue and black dry erase markers, began to write out pages in their textbooks in blue. Underneath the blue, he wrote '_When you're done reading and taking notes, __**come see me**_' in black.

The class groaned.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're expecting us to read three whole chapters?!" a boy whined. The rest of the class groaned and complained along with him.

"You also need to have it done before class ends." Kakashi said nonchalantly. "You have ninety minutes for this class period. Use it."

"We only have sixty minutes since you're always late every morning."

"Shut up Kiba and just start reading for Christ sake!" order Sakura, who shot a deathly glare at the brunet.

With the students working on their assignment (that or sleeping), Kakashi stepped out the classroom.

-

"'Ruka?" Kakashi called quietly. Iruka looked up from his computer screen and up at the silver-haired man standing his doorway. Kakashi started towards Iruka before the man could get up from his seat.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered when said man leaned against his desk. Kakashi waved to Iruka's petty ninth graders. Some of the waved back, while others just stared.

"Umino-sensei, who's the old man?" an obnoxious boy asks. Any students that weren't look up before were now. They looked Kakashi over, all of them ending at Kakashi face. They stared as his badly decorated paper medical mask and matching eye patch. His hair was messily styled, if it was styled at all. It stuck up in random places. If you didn't know any better, you could have thought that he used hair cement to keep the longer locks of hair standing up the way it did.

Kakashi peeked over his shoulder at Iruka. "Indeed, Umino-sensei. Who am I?" he drawled out. Iruka's face flushed just a tad. Kakashi blinked slowly at the scarred man, waiting for his response.

"Am I your… _secret lover_?" He said that last part in English, winking at Iruka when he looked up at him. That special vein on Iruka's forehead started to show, telling Kakashi that he was getting both irritated and embarrassed. Kakashi then turned to face the confused students.

"Kakashi…!" Iruka said, irritation colouring his voice.

"How many of you know English fluently?" Kakashi asked the students in English. They all looked confused. Kakashi then turned to Iruka, resting his elbows on the desk.

"You are indeed a bad English teacher, 'Ruka…" he said lazily in English.

"Don't you have a class going on right now, Kakashi?" the younger man spat out. Kakashi ignored Iruka's annoyance.

"Nyaa, you look so incredibly cute when you're mad, you know that?" Kakashi purred quietly. "Especially with that particular vein showing on your lovely forehead…" He was tempted to lightly brush his finger over it. He leaned in slightly, making Iruka blush even more. "It makes me want to climb right over this damned desk and—"

"Kakashi." Iruka stopped him from going on. Kakashi looked playfully into Iruka's eyes. "Not at work, especially in front of mere ninth graders." Iruka's accent slightly showed through when he spoke English, even more so when he was aroused.

"Want to 'play' in front of the twelfth graders, then? I'm up for anything." Kakashi said playfully. He winked. Iruka sputtered at this. His face got as red as his brown skin would allow. "I'll be in my classroom if you decide to do so." Kakashi leaned in like he was about to kiss Iruka, but stopped just a mere half-inch away from his burning face, instead letting his breath caress his succulent lips.

"Marriage has made you so boring…"

Kakashi was already walking out the door when Iruka finally looked up at him. Iruka felt desperate now. Kakashi had left him hard and needy. He had half a mind to go follow the mischievous man.

Out of the blue, a naïve student asked, "Are you gay?!" There was an awkward silence that lasted for only a moment before the class suddenly broke out in a mild roar of questions and discussions. Iruka didn't get to teach a thing from his lesson plan for the rest of that period.

-

Kakashi slowly drifted back to his own classroom. Kakashi wasn't missed. The classroom was, for the most part, quiet, save for the hush whispers of the group of girls in the back corner and other chitchat scattered about the room. Kiba had fallen asleep after reading a chapter and a half.

There were only twenty minutes left of the period and Kakashi was as relaxed as ever.

* * *

It was well after school and Iruka was sitting at his desk, examining the picture of him and his wife he taped to the side of his computer monitor. He looked fairly happy with her. In the picture, he was sitting in the sand on the beach with his wife sitting in between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around her mid-section and had his chin resting on top of her head. She had put her hands on top of his and had been giggling about something when the picture was being taken. Iruka had smiled a hearty smile, but when he looked at it again, he noticed that he couldn't see the smile in his eyes. That bothered him.

Iruka then looked at the picture below the first one. This picture was of him and Kakashi. Kakashi had set a camera up in his kitchen where Iruka couldn't see it. He had, at first, just taken pictures of Iruka whenever he came in the kitchen. But in this particular picture, Kakashi had snuck up behind Iruka and suddenly hugged him, kissing him gently on the back of his neck. Iruka was smiling and blushing like a schoolgirl in the picture, but when looking at it again, he could see the smile, the happiness in his eyes that he couldn't see in him in the pictures of him and his wife.

Iruka constantly wondered if he really loved his wife. He wondered if it was wrong to have married in the first place. What Kakashi had said to him years ago before the wedding was to take place rang in his ears:

_'You're going to regret this marriage, Iruka. You don't love this woman the way a husband should love his wife. You've been happily having an affair for almost four years. You can't expect to have any good could possibly come out of this…'_

Iruka had gotten angry with Kakashi and told him that he was just jealous that someone else was more worthy of his attention than he. Kakashi had looked hurt and had walked away without saying another word. It would be a year and a half before Kakashi would say anything to him again.

It has now been four years, ten months since the marriage and eight years, five months since Iruka met Kakashi in that old bar downtown.

It's been eight years, eight months since _he_ died...

* * *

Black overtook grey-blue. The minor pain in his arm quickly went away. He could feel the chemical searing through his veins, rushing through his liver and heart before finally arriving to his brain. The drug would soon numb the awful, sickening pain in his head.

Sixteen years. Sixteen painful years. The loss of his left eye was probably the worse thing that could have happened to Kakashi. Being one of the few unfortunate eye amputees to suffer from phantom eyes pains, he was willing to do anything to make the pain go away. He had tried so many drugs before settling on heroin. A lot of the other drugs would numb the pain, but he couldn't function enough to do other daily things. Heroin allowed him to do that, more or less.

One thing Kakashi loved about the drug (besides the obvious pain relief) was that it kept him generally in a relaxed state fore a long time, letting him have the patience with his students he knew he really didn't have. But, every four or five hours (sometimes even three hours), he would need another fix, something he hated about the drug. While his head is still numb from the last fix, his body would start to ache and crave the drug again.

But, if it made the pain go away, even for a short time, it was worth the side effects. The high was coming on. The pain waned away, and Kakashi let out a shaky, yet relieved sigh…


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Ward Five

**Author:** Your Existence

**Date:** 24/1/10 (Jan. 24, 2010)

**Chapter:** Two

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was late in the morning on a Friday. The sky was a light grey and there were rain clouds far off in the distance. The sun was hidden behind the thin layer of clouds; slowly making it's way across the sky in stealth.

It was indeed a rather nice day, however. Kakashi could feel that. He was in a good mood. Or at least, he _thought_ he was in a good mood. He was rather . . . Amused. However amused he felt though, he had this other small feeling that he couldn't shake off, like impending doom or death. He was amused nonetheless, though. He could tell in the way his third period students looked at him that he must somehow have this sly, amused expression on his face, or, at least, in his eye.

They seemed to be slightly concerned, but said nothing of it.

After a while, the whole class was practically fidgeting in their chairs. There was an awkward tension in the air. Notes were passed to avoid talking. Some more time passed before the silence was finally broken.

"Kakashi-sensei," said a redheaded boy with horn-rimmed glasses. His pale green eyes scanned Kakashi once over. Looking up, Kakashi saw the boy's hand slightly raised and motioned him to go on. "Has something happened?" Multiple, long sighs came from behind him. The girls were indeed afraid of him, but they still thought that he was sexy nonetheless.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Mr. Sabaku?" Kakashi drawled out. He toyed with the edge of his mask where it rested on the bridge of his nose. "Have you noticed something astray?" the boy didn't reply.

Sasuke looked up from his work then and eyed Kakashi. Kakashi smiled a little more. Though his students couldn't see the actual smile on his face, they knew that he was smiling. He noticed that everyone seemed to be on edge because of his unusual mood. The only ones not overly concerned were Sasuke and Gaara, but he knew that they were just as curious as what was making him act the way he was.

Soon the room was filled with a low roar of whispers and regular talking. Kakashi got up from his chair and proceeded to write on the board that the students were to put their assignments on his desk when the bell rang. He then called Hyuuga Hinata up to the board.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" said Hinata. Her shy, quiet voice was barely audible.

"I need you to erase the board before you leave the classroom for lunch, okay?"

Hinata glanced at the board for a moment and nodded. "Okay. Will do, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi's smiled and dismissed Hinata back to her desk. By time she was sitting down, Kakashi was already out the classroom door.

* * *

Kakashi went up to the third floor after harassing a few teachers on his floor. He walked slowly down the long hallway, from one end to the other, where Uchiha Itachi's classroom was. With ten minutes left before the lunch bell rang, he knew that Itachi still had students, but he didn't care. He walked right in and sat down in an empty desk next to one of his own Senior students, Aburame Shino. Itachi had a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Hatake-san," Itachi greeted coldly. Kakashi waved his greeting.

"Don't mind me, Uchiha-sensei," said Kakashi. "I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm not even here." Itachi sighed and picked up from where he left off.

As Shino was taking notes, Kakashi reached over and took his assignment for that night off his desk. Shino paid him no mind, just shook his head slightly, sighing. Kakashi scanned through the word problems and passages of text, answering some of the questions for Shino. He had gone through the whole packet in about two minutes and had answered about seven questions, where only one of them was wrong purposely. He then proceeded to doodle a chibified version of Inuzuka Kiba in the bottom right corner of the paper. Once done, he poked Shino once in the arm to get his attention and held up the paper when the boy peered his way.

"Isn't it awesome?" whispered Kakashi, referring to the doodle. Shino sighed, a touch of pink tinting his face and took the paper back from Kakashi. He was used to Kakashi's 'abuse'. Every now and again, Kakashi would come into Itachi's classroom and defile his paper in some kind of way, may it be with doodles, intentional wrong answers, or random pen marks.

'_It's my way of showing my love~."_ Kakashi had said.

It was almost time for the lunch bell to ring when Shino said to Kakashi, "It's been a while since you've been in here."

"Indeed it has! Oh, how I've missed you so." Kakashi said, blinking up at the boy.

"I was beginning to think that I would be able to make it the rest of the year without Kiba doodles all over my homework." Kakashi smiled at this and before his could reply, another student came up next to Shino.

"But, Hatake-sensei," started the student. Kakashi almost corrected the student by telling him to call him 'Kakashi-sensei', but he went on. "Don't you have Aburame-san for seventh block on Blue days?"

"Indeed I do, but how many teachers do you know that would come to their students classes to visit and doodle on their papers?"

The boy thought for only a moment. "Not many. None at all, really, besides you, I guess."

"Exactly."

The student laughed. "You have the most awesome teacher, Aburame-san. I wish he was one of my teachers, too." The bell rang then and the student went on his way.

"See you tomorrow, then, Kakashi-sensei," said Shino. Kakashi waved once and watched as Shino left the room. He saw him smile warmly at the doodle and was probably going to go find Kiba immediately.

After a quiet moment, Kakashi turned hastily toward Itachi. An almost desperate look suddenly came over his features as he spoke.

"You have some with you right? I won't be able to make it the rest of the day like this…"

Itachi sighed and pulled out a cigarette box from his pant pocket. "I can't keep doing this for you, Hatake-san." said he as he handed the box to Kakashi. "And you can't keep doing this to yourself. There are better ways to do this."

"If I had wanted to be to lectured on how to run my life, would have gone to my mother, who is dead. Now I feel _all_ alone and helpless, Itachi. Thanks." Kakashi spat as he walked out the classroom. Sarcasm had been laced all through his voice as well as irritation and pain. He had been dealing with cramps and the feeling that bile could be up his throat any minute almost all morning. A fever had come over him by the end of second block, making him sweat in his clothes. He was headed out to his car when an idea struck him. He went back into the school and to the main office. The woman there gasped when she saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Are you feeling alright?" asked Anko, one of the administrators. Her voice was frantic.

"No," Kakashi practically whines. "I feel like utter shit." Which was indeed true. "I think I've caught something horrible."

"Oh no," said Anko, sympathetic. "You can't stay here in this condition. We don want you to spread whatever you have to the students." Anko sat down and logged on to her computer. "Do you think you will need help getting you home? I could dri—" Kakashi abruptly cut her off.

"No, no. I think I'll manage on my own, but thanks anyway."

"Oh, okay then…" Anko was taken aback by Kakashi's abrupt manner. She continued to feel awkward as she signed him out and wished him get well soon.

-

In no time, Kakashi was in his car, half a mile from the school, pulled onto the side of the road. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out the cigarette box Itachi gave him, which was almost brim full and boiled up a mixture; and as soon as it cooled, he shot it into his veins. He had took a little more than usual, but not enough to overdose himself. The heroin Itachi gave him was as pure as one could get it.

It was sometime before Kakashi was feeling well enough to drive again. He cleaned up his supplies and continued home. He seemed to be on edge the whole way there.

* * *

Later on that night, while Kakashi was taking a lonely, yet relaxing candle-lit bath, Iruka called. Kakashi dried his hands and stretched over the edge of the tub to reach the phone. He only replied to Iruka's greeting when he was completely comfortable again.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called, clearly worried. "Are you there? Is every— What took you so long to answer?"

"I'm taking a bath." Kakashi made the water splash loud enough for Iruka to hear.

"Oh... Are you okay, though? I had heard from Anko that you went home looking and feeling awful. Do you need me to come over there for anything?"

Kakashi smiled warmly.

"It warms me from the inside and all over to you care so much," said Kakashi, true sincerity in his voice. He could hear Iruka smile. It was only a moment's pause before Kakashi went on. "Maybe you could come over and keep me company in the tub." His voice was more seducing now and he could practically hear Iruka blush over the phone.

"We haven't taken a bath together in a long while, don't you agree."

Iruka nodded, even though Kakashi couldn't tell while on the phone. Realizing this Iruka quickly added. "Ah, yes, it has."

"It'll all be innocent, of course." Kakashi added, a sly, playful smile on his face. "I don't want _Shizune_ to get suspicious of you if you were to go back to her limping." Iruka smiled and giggled at this.

At this point, Shizune had walked into the bedroom where Iruka was and asked, "Are you talking to Kakashi-san, Iruka?" Iruka nodded. "Oh! It's been so long since I've heard from him. How is he?"

Iruka pulled the phone away from his ear just as Kakashi was saying something and put his hand over the talking end of the phone. "He's come down with a horrible cold recently."

"Oh no!" exclaimed she worriedly. "Does he need me to come over to examine him or something?"

"Oh, no, Shizune. I don't think it's that bad of a cold. I'm going to bring over some medicine for him though. Have anything good?"

"Of course! I'll be right back."

While she was gone getting medicine, Iruka put the phone back up to his ear. "Kakashi? You still there?"

"Of course."

"I'll there soon." Iruka smiled happily. Kakashi could hear the happiness spouting from Iruka. It seemed that some kind of relief was in his voice as well, like he had just let out a long-held, stale breath.

Kakashi splashed the water again, smiling. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Kakashi was running new, hot bath water when he heard his front door open. Quiet footfalls echoed throughout the apartment, finally stopping outside the bathroom door. Slowly, the door opened and Iruka's head appeared through the doorway. Kakashi was still looking down into the tub even though there was nothing to look at besides the suds and water.

Iruka quietly came up behind Kakashi and hugged him, kissing and sucking lightly on his neck and shoulders. Kakashi moaned slightly and reached up to grab onto Iruka's hair. He ran calloused fingers through his ponytail before pulling loose the tie, letting Iruka's dark hair feather down over his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked, letting his hands feather over the skin of Kakashi's chest and mid-section. Kakashi rested his head on Iruka's shoulder and looked up at him. Iruka smiled playfully at him. "You don't look all the sick to me."

Kakashi chuckled a little, "I'm feeling just heavenly now that you are finally here with me." Kakashi sat up and turned around to face the younger man. His face was still as innocent looking as it's always been and Kakashi loved that feature about Iruka.

Looking over that ingenuous face he loved so much, Kakashi ran his fingers once more through that dark, soft hair. He brought him closer to where both their noses were just brushing against each other, and kissed him deeply. Kakashi let all his emotion, feelings, energy, everything, out. He missed Iruka. He hated that he could be with Iruka whenever he wanted to. He hated that Shizune, of all people, would have the privilege to be with him and kiss on him whenever she wanted. It both angered and saddened Kakashi right down to the very core of his being. Feeling all his emotion at once, he deepened the kiss even more, knowing Iruka would catch and hear and feel all the unspoken words and feelings.

In response, Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi gently, as if he wanted to cradle the man and tell him that all was well, that he could have his all without wishing or asking, for it was already given to him. Iruka was filled with contentment and love. He knew Kakashi loved him more than anything, more than anyone and that he would do anything for him. Only if he wasn't stuck in a one-sided marriage, he knew he would be with Kakashi and that he would be more than happy.

The kiss soon ended, not broke, and Kakashi rested his forehead on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka held him as close to himself as he could and they stayed like that for a long time.

Soon, after Kakashi felt his foot going to sleep from standing in the same position for too long, he lifted his head slightly and whispered into Iruka's ear _I love you_, then stood up straight to look at Iruka's face once more. Iruka was smiling and, grabbing and lacing his fingers with Kakashi's fingers, replied, "I don't think there are any words for me to use to properly express my love for you. There aren't any words at all." Kakashi couldn't help but smile even wider and kiss him again. He reached down to grab the hem of Iruka's shirt and pulled it over his head, thus breaking the kiss. Not kissing him again, Kakashi worked off Iruka's pants and underwear and stood up only when the man was completely naked.

"Shall we get into the tub?" Kakashi offered, holding out his hand as to help Iruka into the tub.

"That would be delightful," replied Iruka, that playful tone in his voice again.

Turning off the lights, the candles were the only things keep the room lit. Kakashi stepped to the tub, the water still rather hot, but soothing and relaxing. He sat to the back of the bathtub and pulled Iruka between his legs and let the younger man slide down more into the water. Kakashi rested his chin on top of Iruka's head and they talked and splashed and played in the water until it was too cold for them to tolerate.

* * *

In the morning, Kakashi woke up to the quiet growls of his stomach and his bladder's cry for relief. He knew that he slept later than usual because he had a slight headache and his body ached slightly. Without waking Iruka, Kakashi slipped out of bed and went straight for the bathroom. He had everything he needed to administer his 'medicine' in a hidden drawer in the narrow space between the towel closet and the bathtub. He locked the door so that Iruka wouldn't walk in on him if he happened to wake up before he was out the bathroom. Kakashi felt bad for having to hide his addiction from Iruka. They've known each other for a little more than eight years and Iruka has yet to find out about his use of heroin.

But, as long as this pain persisted, he would continue to use the drug, whether or not Iruka approved of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Duuude... I couldn't think of anyone else to be Iruka's wife except Shizune... Do you have any other ideas or is she the only one that would really fit for this situation? Let me know what you think about it and the story so far!


End file.
